Excreodi Perfectus
Excreodi perfectus was a type of genetically engineered super-predators that were designed for wartime operations in enemy territory. They were built from the DNA of many animals, taking unique advantages of each. They were only tested pre-plague once, and even then it was accidentally. The carnage that ensued made sure that the project was burried, the research burned, and the project team disbanded. However, this 'burned' research was not as well disposed of as it was thought to be. Origin In 1983 Bering began work on a project to provide the US army with the world's first genetically modified soldier. The idea was to combine impressive survival traits from all over the animal kingdom and then synthesize a living weapon. Using mesonychidae genetics as a base, the work was started by removing all junk DNA. By doing so cell reproduction would occur at a much higher rate which would lead to increased healing capacity. After that the process became to identify the genes that cause desired traits and isolate them. The first trait that was sought after was the shape shifting abilities of the mimic octopus. Unfortunately these traits did not translate well into a mammilian structure and were scrapped. After years of this process of elimination and addition, the completed product was a terrifying yet beautiful patchwork of the best and brightest that animals had to offer. Some of these included: A secondary set of eyes for increased periferal vision, a pair of pit organs for heat sensing, echolocation taken from dolphins, highly sensitive ears similar to bats, adaptive pack mentality modified from wolves, electroreception modified from sharks and rays,and several others were used. Appearance At first glance the perfectus appears to be some sort of a large cat with an elongated face and strange claws. They strongly resmebles Mesonychids of the Paleocene and Eocene epochs. They have large razor-sharp teeth and a sensitive forked tongue that it uses to supplement its smelling abilities. It usually has a sandy coat with darker spots and a mane on the ridge on its back. They have four proto-hoof fingers on each leg and small vestigial fifth digits. Escape from Transport 2 In 1995 several perfectus specimens were being moved to a secret facility in Florida. The trucks delivering the creatures were disguised as animal transports that were bringing new animals to the Florida zoo. This excuse was used to prevent the vehicles being stopped for any extended length of time for inspection. The trip went smoothly until 8:31 p.m. January 22, when the vechicles stopped for a mandatory checkpoint. The checkpoints along the journey were to switch drivers, and allow them to take a short break before returning to getting back on the road. The incident happened when a civilian van lost control comming off of the exit and slammed into the back of Transport 2. The driver was uninjured but the back of the truck was bent opened, and the sound of the crash awoke the creature inside. The guards rushed to seal the doors but the creature pryed them open and escaped. After the news reached Bering HQ, the order was given to get the creature back dead or alive. At 9:50 a 911 call was made reporting the presence of a "wild animal" in a heavily populated area. The caller remarked that the animal "looks like a bear with a long snout". At 10:32 the escaped perfectus broke into a house and killed the four residents before finding its way into a downtown area where it began to attack person after person. The perfectus' thick natural armor protected it from gunfire from the local police who attempted to kill the rampaging creature. At 11:20 the perfectus was finally stopped when a civilian ran it into the side of a building with his tow truck, implaing it with bent pieces of metal. Fifteen people were killed including two children, and another twenty-nine were injured. The FBI investigation lead to the project being shut down and the remaining perfectus specimens being euthanized. Post-plague history After discovering some news footage about the escape incident, some Sevs began to search for a possible way to create a perfectus of their own. Their search proved easier than expected. They found not only the facility were the creature were orginally grown, but also nearly complete data about the growing process as well as an entire development history. Within a month the Sevs had full control of most of the systems and had begun growning two perfectus specimens, a male and female. It was around this time that Hellbender scouts noticed the unusual activity and began an investigation. When the Hellbenders arrived at the facility the Sevs atempted to put the building into lock down to protect their investment. The Hellbenders were victorious in the following battle but the two specimens dubbed "Rend" and "Maw" had escaped. Their current location is unknown. Category:Creatures Category:Mutants